voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Mamoru Kishi
Mamoru Kishi is a selectable bidder from Kissed by the Baddest Bidder. He's a slacker detective who is bribed by Eisuke to keep the police from discovering the auctions. Background Little is known about Mamoru's childhood, but his family owns a sake brewery. His mother has wanted him to take over the business, but he decided to become a police officer instead and his younger brother took over the business. When he entered the academy, he befriended Shunsuke Minami who he often described as a busybody. After the two graduated, they worked in the crime divisions and Mamoru wanted to reach the rank of inspector. However that all changed when Minami was killed in an accident shortly before the sting on the cult AID. He believed that Minami had information about the criminal activities within the cult and was killed because of that, but it's much deeper for Minami had information about the corruption in the police force. Since then, he lost his passion about his job, becoming lazy and rarely going to work, but he was consumed for revenge for Minami's death. Sometime later, he would be hired by Eisuke Ichinomiya to provide police information and keep the black market auctions from getting out, and he'd also became an auction manager. He used this position in order to help him achieve his revenge. Four years later, you accidentally get put up for auction and are bought by the auction managers. To his dismay, you chose him because he was a cop and thought you were going to be a pain, but little did he know he'll find out the truth about Minami's death and fall in love with you as well. He and you have a six year old daughter named Nodoka after your marriage. What to Expect from Your Buyer Mamoru Kishi S1 EoB.jpg Mamoru Kishi S2 EoB.jpg Mamoru Kishi S3 EoB.jpg Appearance Mamoru has messy dark grey hair and eyes and a chin beard with no mustache. He's always seen with a cigarette hanging from his mouth. Outfits *'Detective Attire:' Mamoru wears a grey suit, a white buttoned shirt, and a grey striped tie that's tied a bit loose. *'Civilian Attire:' He wears a plain blue shirt or an black and white plaid flannel with a black shirt underneath. Personality Mamoru is a lazy detective who is always sleeping instead of working. Despite him being an irresponsible adult. He actually very smart and reliable he originally joined the auctions in hope of finding information on his friends death and has a strong sense of justice even though he protects the auctions Summary of Routes |-|Season 1= Main Story Coming Soon... Epilogue Coming Soon... Sequel Coming Soon... Sequel Epilogue Coming Soon... |-|Season 2= Living Together Coming Soon... Living Together Epilogue Coming Soon... Twist of Fate Coming Soon... |-|Season 3= Proposal Coming Soon... Proposal Epilogue Coming Soon... Scattered Cards Coming Soon... Scattered Cards Epilogue Coming Soon... Trivia *His favorite food is soba noodles. *Baba often calls him Mamo. *He likes to bet on horse races; in fact, he took you out on a date there once. *Virgo's are considered neat and tidy people who like to keep their home and work space clean, but Mamoru is the exact opposite. *He's the third bidder to have a younger sibling, after Eisuke and Luke, but the first to have a brother. *He appears in a special campaign preview of Dangerous Seduction, in the games Kissed by the Baddest Bidder, Star-Crossed Myth, Era of Samurai: Code of Love, Our Two Bedroom Story, After School Affairs where he's chasing down one of the fugitives. *In Scattered Cards, his age is listed as 33. Category:Kissed by the Baddest Bidder Category:Mamoru Kishi Category:Characters Category:Detective Category:Police Category:Smoker Category:Bidder Category:Born in September Category:Virgo Sign Category:GE2015 Category:Blood Type A